As an LED lamp with use of an LED chip, an LED lamp in which an LED chip mounted on a mounting substrate is sealed by transparent resin is general. However, there have been developed glass-sealed LED lamps in which an LED chip on a mounting substrate is sealed by a glass sealing body made of glass with more excellent heat resistance, light resistance and environment resistance than transparent resin, as described in Patent Literatures 1 to 5.